


Bad Day Blues (Historia Reiss x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Historia is probs oc as hell, Modern AU, but i think shes kinda more stand offish and blunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: check out my sick tunglr accountinvaderzia1.tumblr.com





	Bad Day Blues (Historia Reiss x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

(Y/n) was starting to think she had pissed off some benevolent force. There is no other way her day could be this horrible by just coincidence. No way.

But let’s list all the shit she’s gone through today. First of all, her alarm didn’t wake her up so she woke up later than usual. After that she decided to make some coffee to wake herself up more, but ended up dropping her favorite mug and shattering it. Then she ended up getting in a fight with one of her friends. Finally, she had spilt her entire lunch onto herself, ruining her outfit and leaving her hungry. Isn’t that great?

Now that she was home she had decided to hide herself in her room, rather than deal with the world again. This plan had been going well, until her phone kept going off. She figured she should see who it is incase it is an emergancy. But upon seeing the name on screen she felt bad for having ignored it for some long.

Historia, 6 Unread Messages

She sighed to herself and unlocked her phone, deciding to answer her so she wouldn’t worry.

H: hey, you seemed upset at school today

H: I just wanna make sure everything okay

H: is everything okay?

H: (y/n) please answer me

H: fine don’t respond

H: I’ll just head to your house and make sure your okay myself

this had taken (y/n) back, Historia was coming over to make sure she was okay? Her crush was coming to make sure she was okay. She started to feel anxious just thinking about it. Historia isn’t the most caring and open person out there, well not like she used to be. She used to be a sweet cinnamon roll, someone who you felt like needed to be protected, however Historia said that was all a guise. Something she made up. That was a while ago. The new Historia is a blunt, confident person, someone who seemed like the complete opposite of her old personality. (y/n) didn’t know why but once she drop this act and showed her true side (y/n) had liked her more. She later came to fall in love with this girl.

And now she is coming over to check on her.

While she was spaced out her phone buzzed again, waking her from the trance. It was Historia again. This time she was letting her know she was outside the house, about to walk inside. Of course, after this the sound of the front door being opened could be heard and someone walked to her room as well.

(Y/n) was sitting on her bed, cuddled up with a big blanket watching some tv, no lights on in her room. She looked up at her door as Historia came in, the light from the hall way was almost blinding to (y/n), who had been in the dark for so long that the light hurt at first. Historia shut the door so the light wouldn’t bother them again.

Historia sighed at the sight of (y/n) and walked over, taking her sweatshirt off while and throwing it on the ground. She took a seat down next to her and stared her down, making the other nervous.

“Are you going to tell me what happened today, or do I have to guess?” Was all she said.

(Y/n) sighed and started explaining what had gone down, feeling like her body was closing in on itself. As she was telling Historia what had happened she began to feel stupid for being upset by all these small things, so much so that her friend assumed something worse had happened. Man, did she feel stupid.

After she finished, Historia didn’t say anything, which made (Y/n) feel even more stupid for being upset in the first place.

“I’m sorry, this is really stupid of me to be upset about… I’m sorry I wasted your time with this.” (Y/n) turned her head to look in the opposite direction.

What came as a surprise to her was when she felt Historia wrap her arms around her and hold her close. She talked softly and calmly, trying to be supportive, “don’t apologize, idiot. You have every right to be upset right now. You could never waste my time, anyways.”

‘You could never waste my time, anyways’ That phrase resonated in her head a few times. What does that mean? What did Historia mean by that?

Finding her voice, (Y/n) spoke up, her voice weak from having been crying earlier. “What do you mean by that last part?” Nervously, she waited for Historia’s response.

Historia took a a moment to respond, trying to figure the best way to explain herself. Finally, she spoke.

“I like you, (y/n). You could never waste my time because I want to spend my time with you.” Her voice was firm and confident. She stared into the (h/c)’s girls eyes.

(Y/n)’s jaw dropped hearing the words leave Historia’s lips. A blush began to rise to onto her face, luckily the only light in the room was from the tv and that it didn’t reveal this fact.

“Historia… I-“ she was cut off before she could continue.

“If you don’t feel the same that’s fine, I’m not asking you to pity me. You wanted to know so I told you.” Historia’s words seemed to be saying she didn’t care, but deep down (y/n) knew she was being defensive, afraid of rejection or losing anyone else in her life. She didn’t want another Ymir.

(Y/n) pulled herself out of her blanket cocoon and proceded to wrap it around her and Historia, in some way trying to physically tell her ‘I feel the same’. This seemed to keep Historia quiet so that the other could speak.

“I feel the exact same way, I really really like you, Historia.”

“Then how about you be my girlfriend?”

(Y/n) couldn’t help but laugh at Historia’s bluntness. “Of course I will.”

Historia smirked to herself, then she moved her self closer to (y/n). She turned her head towards her and began kissing her. The kiss was full of passion and love, not being too rough yet not being too soft. It seemed perfect for Historia.

Both girls stayed wrapped up in the blanket cocoon for the rest of the day, up into the night. Making out and cuddling throughout their time together.

Maybe today isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my sick tunglr account  
> invaderzia1.tumblr.com


End file.
